Avengers Life Continued
by TiffOdair
Summary: a year After loki's attack and everyone moves on except Steve and Natasha will they help each other or just forget about it sorry if a few later chapters are a bit Mature but there will be no cussing
1. Prologue

Prologue

It's been a year since Loki's attack on New York. Since then there has been quite a few changes. After Tony Stark finishes the rebuild of his tower he offered all the Avengers a place to stay. Nick Fury took the Advantage to keep all avengers together and close to HQ he made all 6 avengers stay there.

Since then life has moved on for everyone and most seem quite happy and content with their new Lives.

Tony Stark is still a very Famous scientist and still very rich. Tony enjoys his life as Iron Man as well as his usual life. He enjoys making jokes about his other Fellow Avengers. Now Tony is very happy and content with his relationship with is Stunning assistant Pepper Potts.

Thor the God of Lightening is very pleased with his life on earth and his in Asgard. On earth he has many great friends within S.H.E.I.L.D and the Avengers. He also is very pleased with his never-ending supply of his Favorite food POPTARTS! His Life in Asgard has greatly Approved now that his father is Awakening and recovering from Odin's sleep. Thor with the help of his amazing Girlfriend Lady Sif is protecting Asgard from everything.

Bruce Banner is perfectly content with the Labs found in Stark tower. He has no reason to as you would say Hulk up so he is not used for missions often. Bruce now being much more confident about not changing into the other guy is now in a steady relationship with Betty.

Clint Barton AKA Hawkeye is really glad to be off the helicarreir with all the bad memories and tense people. He has been back for a while after S.H.E.I.L.D made sure all of Loki's magical control over him is gone. He now trains often and goes on quite a few missions by himself and with others. But his spare time is spent either with his new girlfriend which is also an S.H.E.I.L.D agent or just hanging out with the other Avengers.

Natasha Romanoff is not quite as happy as the others. She trains and stays out on missions most if not all the time. Natasha has been distant with the other Avengers not sure if she could trust them. Her and Clint's relationship has changed now that Clint is a little Uneasy about himself around the widow.

Last but not least Steve Rogers the man out of time. Steve spends most of his time in the gym or on certain missions. Steve doesn't like that he is so different than other Avengers. He talks and became friends with all the Avengers but only one has truly caught his eye and made him so curious.

So will Steve and Natasha Help each other now or just avoid each other all together.


	2. Chapter 1: Arcade Day

Chapter 1: Arcade Room

THOR'S POV:

Today started the same as usual for me. I woke up from my peaceful slumber and took a shower before preparing for the rest of my day. Man of Iron said today we will play what Midgardians call Arcade Games. I went to the kitchen on the main level where I ate two boxes of Smore Pop tarts, and 3 cups of what Midgardians call coffee. Around that time Tony came in ready to start our day of fun.

3 HOURS LATER:

As me and man of Iron are still playing Pac man and Space Invaders our friend of hawk came in.

"I thought I would have the arcade room all to myself today," exclaimed Clint

"Oh you know what that calls for?!" Exclaims Tony "Avengers Arcade Day! Okay Clint, Thor goes to the gym and gets Steve I will head to the labs to get Bruce."

"Okay friend of Hawk let's go!" Boomed Thor

STEVE'S POV:

I was trying to rid myself of memories of Peggy and Bucky from the past by training in the gym. I was working on the third punching bag of the day when Clint and Thor came running in.

"What are you two doing?" I ask.

"Tony called for an all-day Avenger Arcade day so let's go." Exclaimed Clint

"I rather not go ahead without me." I try to persuade them but if they are as stubborn as Tony they won't do it.

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way" Clint said

"You can't make me I am the Captain," I exclaim. No way can they make me I am far more superior in strength but Thor might be hard.

"I take that as a challenge. Thor he wants it the hard way" says Clint

I was shocked so I wasn't prepared for Thor to throw me over his shoulder and carry me to the arcade. When we finally got there I see Tony and Bruce already preparing for a game of pool.

"Bout time you got here, this is our second game of pool." Cries Tony

"Sorry he wanted to put up a fight for a while." Says Clint

As they talk I look around the large room filled with different games. As I did that I noticed that I couldn't spot that flash of fiery red hair that I was hoping to see.

"I thought the entire Avenger were supposed to be here?" I question "We are missing the Widow" I point out.

"I got her" says Clint as he climbs into a nearby vent.

A few minutes later we all hear a string of cursing in both English and Russian. Soon Clint walks in with Natasha Strung over his shoulder beating on his back.

"Let me down before I have to hurt you Clint." She shouts as she tries to get down.

"Okay" says Clint as he sets her down.

I have to admit Natasha is one of the most beautiful women I have ever seen.

"Okay if I have to be here I call Air Hockey. So who wants to play?" Ask Natasha

"Not me I learned my lesson the last time" exclaims Clint

As I look around I notice Tony and Bruce went back to their game and Thor started playing Pac man.

"I will but I Never played before, I might need pointers." I say

We spend the rest of the day playing. I lost all the games except one but I have a feeling she let me win that one. Natasha actually smiled quite a bit and honestly that only improves her looks. But overall it was a great day and I start to think I might actually not mind being here if she is here with me.

Authors Note: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THIS EXCEPT THE PLOT pleases review it makes writing so much better thanks for the other reviews.


	3. Chapter 2: Late Night Movie

Chapter 2: Late Night Movie

Author Note: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING :(

Natasha's POV:

Natasha stayed awake for long time thinking about her day. Today she was dragged to the arcade room by Clint. After that she started having fun playing Air Hockey with Steve Rogers. He was horrible at Air Hockey so I let him win once. I could not help but smile at how his nose scrunched up in concentration or how his baby blue eyes sparkled when he laughed.

Eventually Natasha fell asleep but only to be awakened an hour late by nightmares about previous missions.

Soon she just gave up on sleep and walked to the kitchen. She was still tired so she didn't notice Steve sitting at the counter. When she sat down next to Steve he cleared his throat and she jumped up while taking a knife out of its hiding place in her pajama bottoms.

"Whoa! Hold it I am sorry to frighten you ma'am." Said Steve as he held up his hands in surrender.

"Oh sorry Steve it's okay and please don't call me ma'am call me Nat or Tasha." Says Natasha as she puts her knife back in its hiding place.

"Okay Tasha since you are up I am assuming that you could not sleep either." Replied Steve as he sits down next to Natasha at the counter.

"Yea I just had some nightmares and I am used to it by now," Claimed Natasha.

"Oh do you want to talk about it Nat?" asked Steve.

"No I am fine," replied Natasha.

"Okay so would you um like to maybe watch a movie with me?" Asked Steve hesitantly

"Sure sounds like fun," says Natasha with a smile as she follows Steve to the movie room.

"So what do you want to watch Nat?" asked Steve.

"No action because I have enough of that in my life so how about Despicable Me?" asked Natasha.

"Okay I will put it in." says Steve as he puts in the DVD and walks over to the couch and sits down next to Natasha.

STEVE'S POV:

About halfway through the movie I feel something on my shoulder and I turn to see a sleeping Natasha leaning against it. She looks so peaceful so I shift just a little so I would not wake her. The way I shifted had us lying on the couch with her head on my chest. She feels so amazing and warm pressed against my chest. I reach up and grab a blanket and carefully place it over the both of us. Soon I start dozing off thinking about how I truly feel about Natasha Romanoff. The Silent Russian Assassin.

I woke to the sound of Thor's Booming Laughter to see all the avengers standing over me. Tony and Thor looks really pleased while Bruce looks not at all surprised and Clint looking slightly confused. Suddenly I feel Natasha start to stir from her place on my chest. I look down and watched as her Emerald green eyes flutter open.

"Oh I am so sorry Steve I didn't realize..." starts Natasha as she realizes the predicament and starts to get up.

"It's Fine Nat last night was fun, and I am glad you got some sleep." Says Steve.

"So America and Widow together forever what do you think guys?" questions Tony with a smirk.

"I think you are going to shut your mouth before we see if you can fly without your precious Iron Man suit." Growls Natasha.

"Okay no need to threaten the billionaire, I was just pointing out how cozy you and the Capsicle were getting I mean movie date night I did that with pepper one night but I believe our ending was a lot better." Claims Tony

"Yea Nat you were actually smiling in your sleep and you have never done that before even with me." Adds Clint.

"I will be in my room," replies Natasha as she leaves the room.

"So you and the Widow huh Cap? Nice Pick." Says Tony.

"Shush it stark," I say as I leave the room.

As I leave I cannot help but think how much I actually liked the sound of me and Natasha.

NATASHA'S POV: 

As I leave the room I don't look back. I cannot believe what just happened I woke up content and lying on Steve's chest. A new feeling came over me when I woke up I am not sure what it was but I finally felt like I belong there. Last night was great but love is for Children. Suddenly I am starting to feel like I want to be childish but do I go with it?

Authors Note: please let me know what you think I am excited about how this is turning out please review. I will try to update as soon as possible but I have my First EOCs this week and I also have to work Saturday but I will keep writing! ;D


	4. Chapter 3: Tony's plan

Chapter 3: Tony's Plan

Author Note: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING :(

**Tony's POV:**

It has been a very boring fun less week. Both Steve and Natasha avoided everyone including each other since their "Date Night" incident. Clint, Bruce, Thor, and I all believe that Steve and Natasha should be as happy as us and our fellow ladies. I believe Mr. Purity needs to lighten up a bit, and the assassin just needs to be more open and less hostile. So this is where my genius plan comes in also known as plan get America and Widow together forever.

"JARVIS, please tell Bruce and Betty, Clint and Barbara, Thor and his friend Jane, and finally my Pepper," names off Tony. "Tell them to meet me in the Conference room."

"Yes Mister Stark," replies JARVIS

**20 Minutes Later:**

Everybody comes in looking confused. So i tell them to come sit around the big conference table that is now covered in a blueprint of Stark Tower and other important papers.

"What are you planning now Tony?" asked Pepper.

"Oh my beautiful girlfriend that is the question to ask right now isn't it?" replies Tony as he kisses Pepper passionately. "My plan guys are to get capsicle and widow together. I mean honestly i believe we all seen sparks fly when we found them on the couch together."

"Yes i do Wish for Mr. Rogers and Lady Romanoff to be happy and comfortable like i am with Lady Sif back in Asgard." Replies Thor

"I agree everyone deserves Happiness," adds Bruce.

"Honestly Natasha is strong and believes she is bad but everyone deserves what we have, Right babe?" asked Clint.

"Right," replies Barbara with a Kiss.

"Okay guys so here is my plan," states Tony "We need to lock Natasha and Steve in a room together for a while, and see how it plays out. We can put speakers and Microphones so we can speak to them."

"Great idea but i need Pop tarts first." States Thor

"Figured you would say that, JARVIS bring in the pop tarts." Says Tony soon a huge platter of pop tarts appears in the middle of the table.

"Okay so Clint I need you to find the best room and install microphones, speakers and cameras in there but also make it impossible to get out of there," states Tony

"Got it," replies Clint as he pulls the blueprint closer.

"Good Thor and Bruce, you guys have to get Steve in the room. Knock him out if you need to," states Tony.

"Okay," they both reply at the same time.

"Now Pep my sweet sweet Pep. I need you to get Natasha to the room for me," says Tony in a sweet voice.

"Are you crazy?! She could kill me," claims Pepper getting a little mad.

"She wouldn't do that," Claims Tony

"Oh well I would do it But Stark you will pay for this," replies Pepper

"Sure thing Sweet thang," says tony.

"Now the plan begins guys, good luck!" Says tony as he leans back in his chair.

Author Note: sorry guys it was short but it's a filler chapter so what do u think so far.


	5. Chapter 4: Plan goes to work

Chapter 2: Late Night Movie

**Author Note: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING :(: thanks for all the reviews my awesome readers this one is a little longer than most but it is seriously a ground breaking one.**

**Tony's POV:**

It has been a day since I told them my plan. Clint found a room on the third floor that would work perfect. So perfect that not even Thor and Majrinor his hammer could get out! So today is the day that we put my plan to work. Thor is to get steve while my wonderful girlfriend gets Natasha. Bruce made a medicine strong enough to knock them out even with the serum, but only if it comes to that. So my genius plan starts, evil laugh mwahahahahahahahaha.

**Steve's POV: **

I am in the gym like I usually am since it helps to clear my mind. I need that now that I cant stop thinking of how Natasha felt that night laying on my chest. _ "punch the bag Steve punch the bag you don't need to think about that"_ I tell myself. I was so deep in thought I didn't notice Thor walk in.

"Hi Cap what's up," says Thor.

"Oh I am just training what are you doing down here?" I ask

"I wanted to know if you would like to accompany me to a room on the third floor." States Thor.

Tony set you up to this didn't he? Oh well I am going to stay down here and train. Sorry Thor," I reply.

Thor starts to walk towards me and says "I am sorry, friend of America."

Then I feel a jab in my left arm and everything goes dark.

**Natasha's POV:**

I have been locked in my room at stark tower for a week so far. While I am here I constantly fight myself. The widow tells me Steve is no one except my commanding officer or captain and that love is for children. While the regular me says that steve is perfect and kind and I actually might be falling for him. Every time I do this I make a slice in my arm with my knife. I have never did this before but I am in a desperate and new situation with fighting myself. A few of my cuts has healed but some are still there. As I reach for my knife there comes a knock at my door. I pull my sleve down as I walk to open the door. At my door stands Pepper.

"Oh you look horrible Tasha," states Pepper

"Thanks a lot Pep," replies Natasha. "So what do you want?"

"oh Director Fury wants a private meeting with you."

"Where at?"

"second room third floor."

"Okay thanks Pepper."

"You are welcolm Nat," says Pepper as she leaves.

I go change my shirt and brush my hair before making my way out of my room. When I got to the third floor it looked empty so I went to find the second room. When I get there and open the door I cant believe what I see. Steve is passed out on the floor wearing a tight white tshirt so you see his perfectly defined abbs and kacki pants.

"Steve! Steve! Are you okay? Someone help me!" I yell as I run over to him. Then I hear a loud click and I realize someone just locked us in here. Then I start to notice Steve starting to come to. Then I hear him moan something that sounded like my name and I am frozen to the spot.

"Natasha what are you doing here? Whats wrong?" asked steve as he looked around.

I recover enough from my shock to say, "We are locked in and I believe tony is behind this."

"Right you are Tasha," calls Tony over the speakers.

"What do you want Tony," I yell.

"Oh I want you guys to talk everything out so we can watch you two fall in love and you aren't until you do," explains Tony.

"Stark when I get out of here you better hope you are bullet proof," I say.

"That's impossible Tasha you don't have a gun on you," replies Tony.

" Oh really" I reply right before I pull out my gun and shoot all the cameras, microphones, and speakers. "Ugh I hate it in here."

"Don't worry I will get us out,"states steve as he runs at the door and hits it with his shoulder. "Ow that did not work" says steve as he holds his shoulder.

"Great it is the room Fury had installed just incase Bruce hulked up and we needed somewhere to put him." I say as I remember the blueprints I memorized before I moved here.

"Great," says Steve sitting down.

**2 Hours Later: **

We have been sitting here in total complete awkward silence for the past two hours.

"so how was your week," asked steve as he trys to break the tension.

"Hard, Yours?" I asked

"Same," he replies.

Then I start to hear the hum of the heater in this room as I start to get warm. Stark must be trying to get us to take our clothes off. Without thinking I slide my sleves on my shirt up.

"Nat! What happened to your arm," questions Steve with Alarm.

"oh this happened on that mission I took last month," I lie smoothly

"No it isn't you have some of my serum in you Nat so I know you heal fast. Those happened in the last few days," replies steve.

"_How does he know,"_ I think.

"I read your file Nat so so don't lie, and you haven't been out of your room in a week." States steve.

"Okay I got desperate and I couldn't take it." I reply thinking _"I can't believe I just told him that."_

"So you cut yourself Natasha that is not good," says steve as he crouches down infront of me and takes my arm. "what was this because of" he asked as he looked into my eyes. Those baby blue eyes were piercing right through the barrier I built and I felt it start to crumble a little.

"I was mentally fighting myself because I think I might be falling for you." I say as I think _"Dang! Just shoot me now. Why am I telling him this I should be stronger."_

Steve takes my hand and he says," I am sorry I caused you so much pain Nat." His baby blue eyes feeling with tears. As I wonder _Does he really love me?_

**Steve's POV:**

I just found out Natasha, the most beautiful girl I have ever seen, cut herself because she might actually be falling for me. I cannot believe I have that effect on her. My eyes starts to tear up as I hold her hand and think of how much pain I caused her.

Then she speaks up "Steve I … I …. I …"

**Authors note: Please no hate I just want to know what you guys think she should say next and tell me what you thought love ya my awesome readers. ;D**


	6. Chapter 5: Truth

Chapter 5: Truth

**Author Note: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING :( and on my last one I wrote about Natasha cutting herself and FYI I do not do that but a few of my friends do so this goes out to them.**

**Natasha's POV:**

During this time in this room I am fighting with myself and I finally let one win. All I can think is "_do I really believe this? Am I ready to say this? Will it hurt him if I say this? _We both haven't spoken so I decide it is time to tell the truth. So I say, "Steve I...I…I….I love you." I cannot believe I just said that I am a total Idiot. He will never feel the same way he probably sees me as a heartless killer. Who would ever feel the same I mean he is the perfect kind Captain America and I am the Black Widow.

**Steve's POV:**

I cannot believe what I just heard. I can still here it replaying in my head. She looked so nervous and uneasy then in her beautiful, perfect voice she says, "Steve I...I…I….I love you." She just told me that she loved me and I am just sitting here like an idiot not saying anything. As soon as I recover from my shock from her words I take her in my arms and whisper, "I love you too Nat, you don't know how long I have wanted to hear you say that." My eyes start to tear up with tears of joy and soon I feel my shoulder getting a little damp from her tears.

"Shush, it is okay Nat just lay down and try to get some rest." I say rubbing her back.

"No," she replies sounding like a young child. "I have not been able to sleep since that night on the couch, I have nightmares without you."

"It is okay Nat I will always be here for you," I say as I was taken by surprise that I was not the only one that could not sleep without her.

I hesitantly kiss her head lightly before lying down on the floor and pull her down on top of me. As I lay there stroking her soft, fiery red hair I fall asleep.

**Natasha's POV:**

I just sit there waiting for his reply when he pulls me into his chest. He feels so warm and perfect. He surprises me when he whispers in my ear that he loves me too, and how he has waited for me to say that. I put my head on his strong shoulder when I started to feel my eyes starting to tear up. He tells me that everything will be fine and that I should get some sleep as he rubs my back. Honestly I can't sleep because every time I try I am just awakened by nightmares. I tell him no sounding like a baby and actually tell him the truth again. I am completely shocked when he whispers in my ear that he will always be here for me. He kisses me gently on the head and lays down on the floor pulling me with him. As we lay there he strokes my hair as he falls asleep. As I lay awake I think about how much has changed in the past hour with three simple words. Now that I told Steve the truth I cannot take it back and that frightens me a little. As I listen to the steady beat of Steve's heart I can't help but think this might actually be a good thing. Being childish feels amazing and I am starting to love this feeling.

**Authors Note: thanks for reading guys the next few chapters might be short but I promise not to leave you hanging to long please review and tell me your favorite parts. :D**


	7. Chapter 6: Getting Out

Chapter 6: Getting Out

**Author Note: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING :( **

**Tony's POV:**

Well my plan did not work out necessarily as planned Natasha shot out all my cameras, microphones, and speakers. Since that happened we decided to keep them in there for a while to see if it still works. So far we left them in there overnight and I am about to unlock the door in my iron Man suit of course. I mean Natasha is angry at me and she is armed with a gun I really do not want to die yet I am still young. So when Thor, Clint, Bruce and me finally opened the door we were all very surprised at what we saw. My plan worked!

**Steve's POV:**

I woke up to a loud click so I am assuming Tony is about to let us out. When the door opens their faces also show surprise then changes to very pleased. When I looked down I see a sleeping, smiling Natasha lying on my chest. I cannot help but blush when I realize her leg is wrapped around my waist. Soon I feel Natasha start to wake from her sleep.

"Good morning Steve," she says sleepily.

I watch as her eyes open and I say "Good morning my beautiful Nat."

She leans up and kisses my cheek before she realizes that our fellow avengers are standing open mouthed in the doorway.

"My plan worked it is a time to celebrate and drink all night," yells tony as he puts the face mask up on his Iron Man suit. "Congrats you two," he says as he leaves the room with the others following him.

"Good I need a drink," states Natasha as she stands up. She looks down at me and says, "I am so glad I told you the truth about how I feel Steve."

"I am too it is such a relief to know you feel the same way," I say as I get up from the floor.

"Let's go get some drinks," I say as I hold out my hand hoping she will hold it.

"Sure," she replies and to my delight takes my hand. As we walk down the hallway I cannot help but ask, " What exactly is our relationship now?"

"Whatever we want it to be," she answers.

"So what do you want?" I ask a bit curious.

**Natasha's POV:**

This is a very good question what do I want our relationship to be now? I give the answer that I want.

"I want to be more than just friends," I say with confidence.

He smiles showing his perfect teeth and says, "I would like that too."

As we walk down the hallway I cannot help but think that it finally happened I may be childish but this feels amazing.

**Tony's POV:**

I knew my plan would work but I wasn't expecting it to happen so fast. When we unlocked the door Cap was lying on the floor with Natasha's head on his chest and her leg wrapped around his waist. Because of this it is time to celebrate, I ordered a lot of alcohol and had JARVIS invite all our ladies. Steve and Natasha should be up any minute since they were right down stairs. Clint, Bruce and Thor are waiting on the delivery and the girls downstairs. I am up here waiting for the two lovebirds. Around this time they walk in the room holding hands.

"So are you two officially together?" I ask anxiously.

"Yes we are," replies Natasha.

I grin mischievously and think_ let the party begin._


	8. Chapter 7: Party Time

Chapter 7: Party Time

**Author Note: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING :( **

**Tony's POV:**

In the matter of 10 minutes I find out Steve and Natasha are officially together, happy faces! Also Clint, Bruce, and Thor come back with the alcohol and the girls. Who all knew the plan but they do not know the outcome yet.

"So why are we celebrating," asks Pepper

"Well Tony believes we must celebrate that me and Steve are together now," replies Natasha with annoyance.

"Oh my gosh, Nat that is so a reason to celebrate I am so happy for you two," shouts Pepper as she does a happy dance. Then Pepper turns to me and kisses me passionately, "you are such a genius Tony."

"Well I believe I told you that once before," I reply with a smirk.

Soon Thor runs to his room saying he has a surprise for a special occasion such as this.

**Clint's POV:**

Soon Thor comes back with a big bottle in each hand and says,"Asgardian Mead my friends at least 10 times stronger than any Midgardian alcohol, so let's party my friends! "

Tony places a bunch of glasses on the table; I grab one and yell, "Fill it up."

"Wait wait wait," yells Pepper, "we need at least one Avenger sober."

"I will I am captain," replies Steve. No way does he think he can get out of this party, he is the one that got Natasha to love someone so he needs to celebrate.

"No way," I say, "you have not even got drunk around us before we all want to see how you act when you're drunk. Plus you are the reason why we are celebrating so you will be drinking tonight."

"The serum makes getting drunk impossible, believe me I have tried," states Steve

"This is far more powerful than any you have tried friend of America." Claims Thor looking slightly upset seeing as Steve just doubted his Mead.

"Okay I will try but who is going to stay sober?" asked Cap

"I will," replies Bruce, "I do not want to risk the other guy."

"Okay so let's get this Party started," I yell as Thor finally fills my glass and I gulp it down.

**Bruce's POV:**

It has been two hours since everyone else has started drinking. Tony and Clint decided to keep with the Midgardian alcohol since neither of them have an enhanced metabolism that makes getting drunk difficult like the other Avengers. Natasha drinks a sip every now and then from Steve's glass but mostly drinks the regular stuff. Steve's serum could not withstand the Mead because Steve is totally drunk, and so is Thor. So far I made sure to lock up all the Iron Man suits, Steve's shield, Mjölnir, and any guns, knives, bows and arrows. Tony has JARVIS playing his party music, so the tower looks like a giant club. Tony and a very drunk Pepper are out on the dance floor dancing, or what looks like grinding, with each other. Soon Clint drags Barbara out there followed by Thor then Jane. Natasha and Steve are sitting on the couch. It looks as if she is trying to get Steve to go dance with her.

"No! Nat I do not know how to dance," slurs Steve

"I will teach you," replies Natasha.

"But that looks so inappropriate," Says Steve as he drunkenly points at Tony and Pepper.

"Come on Baby! It is time to celebrate, please dance with me," Begs Natasha.

"Okay," replies Steve, well this will be a night to remember.

**Natasha's POV:**

Steve finally agreed to dance with me, but I have to teach him. When we get near the others I tell him,"All you have to do is stand still with your hands on my hips and I will do the rest."

"Alright," replies Steve as he hesitantly grabs my hips. Soon I get to work rubbing against him when he says, "Nat this is so wrong."

"We do not have to dance to a fast song if you don't want to," I say

"Yes I would prefer that," replies Steve.

"Okay, JARVIS can you please play a slow song," I ask.

"Yes Madam," replies JARVIS. Soon a slow song comes on so I turn and put my arms around Steve's neck as we start to sway to the music.

"This feels perfect," replies Steve.

"Yea it does, and it's our first dance together. How about we make another first?" I ask

"Yea but what do you mean?" asked a slightly confused Steve.

As my answer I stand on my tip toes and with my arms make Steve lower his head down. Then I press my lips to his and it is a moment of pure bliss.

**Steve's POV:**

As I lean my head down Natasha puts her lips to mine. I suddenly sober where my head is clear and no longer dizzy. This feels amazing to have her in my arms with our lips pressed together. We break apart when Tony gives a big Whoop. I did not realize we were kissing that long.

"Yay for you two, now who wants Sex with the Captain." Asks Tony and I blush.

"Me," replies Nat. _What is going on I am not that drunk? What does this mean? _I think.

"Here you go Nat," says Tony as he hands her a glass. "But the other one has to wait for later when you two are alone." I blush bad as I realize what he is talking about, and all Natasha says is okay.

"_What does that mean?" _ I start to think but soon Thor gets on the coffee table singing a song called "I'm sexy and I know it".

"Hey guys," yells a drunken Tony, "let's play Truth or Dare."

"Okay," replies Clint and Natasha.

"_Oh great here we go again," _I think.


	9. Chapter 8: Truth or Dare

Chapter 7: Truth or Dare

**Author Note: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING :( please reviews guys or I might just end this story I write for reviews let me know if this story is even worth continuing. DETAILED MAKE-OUT SCENE SO YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

**Thanks for all the reviews from last chapter which was like 2 so YAY!**

**Steve's POV:**

`We are all sitting on couches and chairs. I am sitting in a chair with Natasha perched so perfectly on the arm of it. Tony and Pepper are snuggled closely on the couch to my left, while Clint and his girl are the same way to my right. Thor and Jane are seated nicely on the couch across from me, and Bruce is sitting off to the side since Betty left early and he does not want to play.

"Who goes first?" asks Clint anxiously.

"Steve!" Proclaims Tony, "Truth or dare Cap?"

Well if I truth they will ask me personal questions I just do not feel like answering yet, and they will think there captain is weak and scared to take risk. So I say, "Dare!"

"Okay well this is going to be fun," states Tony with a smirk. "Well Cap I dare you to fiercely make-out with Natasha for 10 solid minutes."

"What no way," I shout this is not right.

"Well you have to Mr. Purity unless you want to wear whatever your fellow peers pick out for you for a month, so Bruce start the clock."

"Nat I am so sorry this is going so much faster than I expected." I apologize to the girl I love.

"No it is fine baby, I am ready we can do this," says Nat as, to my surprise, she slides herself onto my lap. She feels so perfect like a missing piece sitting there.

"_I am about to make-out for the first time with none other than Natasha Romanoff," I_ think happily.

**Natasha's POV:**

As I tell Steve it is fine I slide onto his lap and wrap my legs around his waist. I cannot help but laugh when I hear his gasp of pleasure. When I finally put my lips to his I feel sudden warmth spread through my entire body. I open my mouth slightly and inch my tongue out to lick his bottom lip in question of entry. He opens his mouth in response and I explore his mouth with my tongue. We continue our kissing until the timer goes off. "Wow that was amazing Nat," Steve compliments a little breathless, and with a cute smile. I go back to my seat on the arm of Steve's chair trying to catch my breath.

"Alright, so who goes next?" Questions Clint.

"Let's go by couples so Tasha you are next!" Shouts Tony.

"Alright, I chose dare." I say without thinking I mean I am an assassin.

"Okay Pepper you get to give Tasha a dare." States Tony.

"Okay Tasha I dare you to," Pepper slurs, "be connected with Steve all night long."

"Okay," I reply this is way too easy all I have to do is hold his hand or something simple like that. So in response to the dare I slide back into Steve's lap and I giggle under my breath at the sound of his surprised/pleasurable gasp. "Next Tony."

"Dare," yells tony without a second thought.

"Okay Tony I dare you to give Pepper a week off of work and you have to run Stark industries all by yourself." I say

"Okay," says Tony as he turns to Pepper and says, "you have a week vacation, babe."

"Now Steve you dare Pepper." I say knowing Pepper in her drunken state will chose dare.

"Well Pepper I dare you to punch Thor," states Steve knowing that Thor will never harm Pepper even when he is drunk.

"Well come over here Pep," says Thor as he stands up from his seat.

Pepper goes over to Thor and punches as hard as she can and socks him right in the jaw. Thor busts out laughing claiming that it tickled.

"Clint you are next my friend so truth or dare." Booms Thor.

"Truth," says Clint and I know for a fact he doesn't trust Thor's dares.

"Is it true that you are jealous now that Steve and Natasha are together?" Asks Thor.

"A little because Nat is like my younger sister, so Steve I swear if you hurt her I hurt you." Replies Clint as he points and glares at Steve. I have trouble holding back a laugh because Clint thinks he can take on Steve.

"Well Barbs, truth or dare?" asks Jane

"Truth," Barbara replies.

"What are you the truth couple," shouts a drinking Tony

"Okay so is it true that you are willing to marry Clint right now?" Asks Jane

"Of course," replies Barbara. As I wonder if I could answer the same question about Steve.

"Alright Thor I dare you to hit Steve with Mjölnir." Dares Clint.

"Okay Bruce goes unlock Mjölnir," claims Thor. Bruce goes to do as Thor says and when he returns Thor holds out his hand and Mjölnir fly's right in it.

"I apologize Steve; this may break your bone." States Thor as I get off Steve's lap and grabs his hand. "Steve don't you do it."

"I must, go ahead Thor," says Steve as he holds out his arm. I grab it and yell, "No." I really do not want Steve to be injured.

"Nat it will be okay, I will be fully healed by morning, okay sweetie," replies Steve as he tries to calm me.

"I do not want you hurt, Steven Grant Rogers." I say sounding like a child.

"Well Natasha Alianovna Romanoff I cannot let my team members down." He replies using my full name. "Come on Thor."

I cannot watch so with the hand not gripping Steve's, as tight as possible, to cover my face. I finally uncover my face when I feel Steve drop and scream out in pain. I fall to my knees next to Steve; he has tears running down his cheeks so I kiss them away. "Bruce can you help him," I asks frantically.

"All I can do is put a brace on it," he replies.

"Okay let's do that," I say wanting to do anything to make Steve feel better.

"Okay," replies Bruce as he gets in the elevator to go get the brace.

"Steve, are you okay," I asks as I rub my thumb on his cheek.

"Yes I am now that you are here sweetie," replies Steve through gritted teeth. Bruce finally returned and put the brace on Steve's arm.

"Well let's get back to our game," says Steve as he rises from the floor.

"I do not think that is going to happen. Thor, Clint, Tony and the girls are passed out. So how about we head to bed." I point out

"Okay, I am a little tired."


	10. Chapter 9: 2nd chances

Chapter 9: 2nd Chances

**Author Note: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING :( please reviews guys or I might just end this story I write for reviews let me know if this story is even worth continuing. **

**Thank you Guest you are the reason I kept writing your one review helped me write this chapter**

**Steve's POV:**

I wake up very confused to find Natasha in my bed and a brace on my arm. Suddenly all of my memory floods back and I remember our game of truth and dare, and Natasha's confession. That kiss was amazing but getting hit with Thor's hammer was very painful. As I start to remove the Brace Natasha wakes up.

"Good morning," she says with a kiss.

"Good morning sweetie," I reply with a smile.

"Oh, let me help you with that," she says as she starts to remove my brace. "Alright let's go get breakfast," she says with another kiss.

"Okay," I say as I follow her. When we get to the kitchen I see Bruce fixing breakfast, while Thor has his head down on the counter complaining of a hangover. Clint is still in his room probably sleep or spending quality time with Barbara. Tony is drinking coffee while wearing an Armani suit leaning against the counter.

"So did you get the other part of your drink last night?" he asks with a smirk and I blush.

"No," replies Nat as she starts fixing two cups of coffee.

"Well that sucks Mr. Purity is still pure," says Tony with a mock frown.

"Shush it Stark," I say.

"Okay, well I have to go finish my dare so later," says Tony as he leaves.

"Here is your cup sweetie," says Nat as she hands me my cup.

"Thanks, so do you want to watch a movie?" I ask.

"Sure, can we watch 'The Vow'," she asks sweetly.

"Never seen it so okay," I reply as we go start the movie.

"Do you ever wish that you could get a second chance," Nat asks halfway through the movie.

"No, but what would you do differently if you had a second chance." I ask

"I would have stopped working for SHEILD a long time ago," was her reply, and I felt a little hurt.

"But we met because of SHEILD and the Avenger initiative."

"I know that would be the only downfall,"

"Well, Nat please never leave me."

"I would never do that because for once I feel like I belong. I found love and I would never give that away. I love you."

"Good Because Nat I love you So much."

I lean in for a kiss when the Air vents give away and Clint falls right in front of us and we jump apart.

"Clint what are you doing."

"Fury needs us it is very important," Clint says as he grunts in pain and we jump up leaving the room quickly.


End file.
